First Train
by codenameL
Summary: "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa ada kereta lain yang menunggu, tapi tidak bisa masuk ke jalur tujuannya?" Terkadang kita tidak menyadari orang yang tepat, selama ini berada di dekat kita, bahkan dari orang asing sekalipun. KaiBaek fic


**First Train**

**Story by codenameL**

**Kai/Baekhyun, slight Chanyeol/Baekhyun | Boys Love/Romance | Ficlet**

**Inspiration from some post in tumblr about love and train(?)**

**Summary:** "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa ada kereta lain yang menunggu, tapi tidak bisa masuk ke jalur tujuannya?"

Maybe it's confusing (/_\\) but I miss this pair dan saya rasa mereka cocok dengan genre gini, ignore the title, that's lame orz. So, this is it! Happy reading!

.

.

.

_Terkadang kita tidak menyadari, seseorang yang selama ini kita cari, berada di dekat kita._

_Kita sibuk menatap pemandangan nun jauh di sana, memandang sesuatu yang belum tentu menjadi milik kita._

_._

.

.

Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir, mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus teman sekelasnya? Mengapa dia harus membuang-buang waktu hingga melihat orang itu pulang dengan selamat? Mengapa dia tidak melirik ke arah Baekhyun? Masih banyak lagi kata 'mengapa' yang muncul di benaknya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan dia melakukan hal ini. Ya, memandang orang itu, pria berambut coklat dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, sedang duduk di bangku besi. Kepalanya dihentakan pelan mengikuti irama musik yang didengarnya dari earphone. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sana? Hal yang biasa dilakukan penumpang lain di stasiun, menunggu kereta untuk pulang. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, bedanya dia memilih untuk menikmati momen di mana dia bisa melihat pria tersebut tanpa harus terganggu oleh apapun dan bahkan tanpa harus disadari pria itu.

Ya, Baekhyun menyukainya. Dia menyukai sahabat karibnya sejak masuk SMP.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan memiliki kulit berwarna tan sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mereka sama-sama memakai seragam sekolah, hanya beda motif dan warna.

"Menunggu kereta," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Kembali mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sosok tinggi yang berada di seberangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya?" pemuda itu bertanya seraya mengganti posisi berdirinya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tertawa kecil, seakan itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dia dengar. "Aku tidak punya keberanian, lagipula…" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti, dia melayangkan pandangan ke arah jam besar yang terpasang di dekat situ, lalu kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya.

Sebuah kereta datang di jalur seberang dan sedikit menghalangi pandangan, tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas. Baekhyun melihat jelas ekspresi yang ditunjukan pria tinggi di seberang sana, perasaan yang tidak dapat dibendung. Perasaan ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang dicintainya.

Seseorang memang turun dari kereta itu. Seseorang yang posisinya sangat Baekhyun inginkan, seseorang yang ingin Baekhyun benci tapi tidak bisa. Gadis itu mendapat uluran tangan dan senyuman hangat yang sangat Baekhyun inginkan. Senyuman hangat dari Park Chanyeol.

"Oh…" seakan mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun, pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangguk kecil.

Kereta itu pergi, perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan dua sosok yang berada di seberang. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, kali ini dia berharap kereta miliknya cepat datang dan berharap kedua orang itu tidak berjalan ke tempatnya menunggu kereta.

"Baekhyun-ah!" ingin sekali Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ah, halo noona!" balas Baekhyun dengan nada terceria yang pernah dia buat. Mereka berpelukan, gadis itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, seakan lama tidak bertemu.

"Aigoo, noona rindu sekali padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu kereta," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa tidak naik bus saja?"

Baekhyun ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, namun Chanyeol mendahuluinya. "Kami memang biasa naik kereta, hanya beda jalur," Chanyeol pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, "kukira kau sudah pulang duluan Baek,"

"Tadi…aku ketiduran sewaktu menunggu kereta," ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisinya tasnya, berusaha agar alasannya tidak terkesan bohongan.

"Kau lapar? Apa kau sudah makan? Mungkin kita bisa pergi makan bersama, bagaimana?" gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, meminta pendapat dari pacarnya. Chanyeol menatap balik dengan ekspresi bingung. Bagi Baekhyun, menebak jawaban Chanyeol seakan membalikan telapak tangan. 'Err…' adalah kata kunci yang dipakai Chanyeol saat bingung mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku sudah makan noona, kalian duluan saja. Chanyeol pasti sudah lapar," jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-geleng ke arah Chanyeol, yang tidak lama kemudian dijawab oleh suara perut Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama tertawa, gadis itu menghela nafasnya, tersenyum lucu ke arah pacarnya yang tinggi itu. Mereka pun berpamitan kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun seraya menggumamkan 'thanks Baek' yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kereta yang kau tunggu sudah memiliki penumpang lain,"

Baekhyun menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis, dia hampir lupa keberadaan pemuda di sebelahnya. "Sayangnya, penumpang itu adalah kakakku sendiri,"

Kakak yang hanya dia lihat saat liburan, karena sisanya dihabiskan untuk menuntut ilmu di kota lain. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega dia jarang melihat kakaknya di rumah.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kereta lain datang di jalur tempat Baekhyun berdiri, Baekhyun menunggu di belakang garis putih, menunggu pintu kereta terbuka dan siap melangkahkan kakinya. Terkadang dia berpikir, kenapa dia tidak menunggu kereta kosong, kenapa dia tetap menunggu kereta yang bahkan akan melewatinya.

"Itu bukan kereta yang kau tunggu,"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memandang heran ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Ini kereta yang biasa aku naiki,"

"Jadwal kereta di jalur ini lebih cepat dibandingkan yang di jalur seberang, dan kau selalu melewati kereta ini satu kali." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Ironisnya, kereta ini tahu kau akan melewatinya, tapi dia kembali lagi untuk kedua kalinya,"

Baekhyun terkesiap, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi bel penanda kereta akan berangkat membuat Baekhyun harus meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum lalu melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu kereta tertutup.

—

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa ada kereta lain yang menunggu, tapi tidak bisa masuk ke jalur tujuannya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu ketika mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Di tempat yang sama, di jam yang sama.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa masuk?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Dia tidak menatap ke arah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, pemuda itu sekarang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik di seberang.

"Karena ada kereta lain di jalur itu," Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban tersebut. Tentu saja lah kereta itu tidak bisa masuk, jawaban bodoh macam apa ini. "Kereta yang seharusnya tidak berhenti, tapi tetap di tahan di jalur tersebut," lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

"Seharusnya kereta itu tidak ditahan, kasihan kereta yang menunggu di belakangnya,"

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini,"

Pundak Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu rasanya tenggelam di air es, mungkin terasa dingin atau menusuk-nusuk. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu rasanya dihantam palu atau ditusuk pisau, mungkin rasanya sama seperti yang dirasanya saat ini. Perkataan pemuda itu telak mengenainya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, karena setelahnya mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Keretamu datang," ucapan pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dia menatap ke arah datangnya kereta, lalu menatap ke arah seberang, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada.

"Kau tidak naik?" tanya Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah di dalam kereta. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan.

—

"Hei, apa kau sedang menunggu kereta juga?"

Sebuah pertanyaan mengawali pertemuan ketiga mereka. Pertanyaan yang lama ingin Baekhyun tanyakan. Apa ini memang disengaja atau kebetulan, Baekhyun selalu bertemu pemuda itu di hari yang sama, di jam yang sama. Dia selalu melihat pemuda itu datang, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu pergi, karena dia akan selalu berada di situ sampai Baekhyun pergi.

"Menurutmu?" Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, seakan itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dia dengar. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh,"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu pertanyaan normal," dia tertawa kecil. Baekhyun tidak menyadari karena pandangannya selama ini tertuju ke arah seberang, tapi pemuda ini memiliki senyum yang paling hangat yang pernah ia temui. "Aku hanya tidak mengira kau akan bertanya," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya saat itu, otaknya berusaha memilah-milah pertanyaan mana yang baik untuk dikeluarkan. Namun, dia tidak sempat bertanya, karena pemuda itu telah mendahuluinya.

"Kau selalu memandang jauh,"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu, dan tatapannya tepat ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang tertawa, memegang ponsel di tangan kirinya. Mungkin dia sedang menelepon kakak Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah kereta berhenti di jalur tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Pintu kereta pun terbuka beberapa saat, mempersilahkan penumpang untuk naik dan turun. Kereta itu pergi, namun Baekhyun masih tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Dan tidak pernah menaiki kereta pertama yang datang ke arahmu,"

Mereka terus memandang ke arah Chanyeol, yang kini bersiap-siap mengambil tasnya. Sebuah kereta berhenti di jalur seberang, Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang garis putih bersama dengan penumpang lain yang menunggu kedatangan kereta tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Kau juga, apa tidak bosan bertemu denganku?"

Mata pemuda itu sedikit membulat lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Alasanku…sama dengan alasanmu menatap laki-laki itu, tiap minggunya,"

Kali ini giliran mata Baekhyun yang membulat. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di sekitar pipinya.

"Soal kereta yang ditahan…" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tasnya dan sejenak memandang ke arah lantai stasiun seakan itu objek paling menarik, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda di sebelah kanannya, "bagaimana kita mengetahui kalau itu kereta yang tepat?"

"Tanyakan pada kondekturnya, apakah kereta itu berada di jalur yang tepat?"

"Kalau tidak?"

"Berarti itu bukan kereta yang kau tunggu,"

Pembicaraan terakhir sebelum Baekhyun menaiki kereta dan seperti biasa, pemuda itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun, hanya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

—

Harusnya ini menjadi pertemuan keempat, namun Baekhyun tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berkulit tan itu. Biasanya dia berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan raut wajah mengantuk, terkadang menghentakan kakinya, terkadang menghembuskan poni yang turun di dekat keningnya atau terkadang memasukan tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar, sejak kapan dia mulai memperhatikan detail sekecil itu.

Kereta pertama di jalur seberang terlewati. Chanyeol masih di sana, duduk sambil membaca komik.

Kereta pertama di jalur Baekhyun lewat, Chanyeol mulai melirik jam.

Kereta kedua berhenti, Baekhyun ingin menggerakan kakinya, tapi Chanyeol sudah bergerak dari tempatnya dan hilang bersama dengan kepergian kereta tersebut.

Kereta kedua berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun, tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Kereta yang biasa dia naiki terlewati.

Kereta ketiga terlewati, Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih di tempat itu.

Kereta keempat berhenti dan seorang kondektur bertanya kepadanya, "kau tidak naik, nak?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum halus sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kondektur itu.

Kereta kelima, Baekhyun melirik jam. Matahari telah bergantikan bulan sejak beberapa menit lalu dan Baekhyun masih di tempat yang sama, menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau naik, nak? Ini pemberangkatan terakhir," tanya kondektur itu lagi. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tidak, aku naik bus saja," Baekhyun membungkukan badannya seraya tersenyum ke arah kondektur sebelum dia pergi.

Di perjalanan menuju halte, Baekhyun merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan mulai mengetikan beberapa kalimat.

_[ Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sudah sampai rumah? Bisa kita bertemu? ]_

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah balasan datang.

_[ Yep. Ada yang kau mau bicarakan? Kita bertemu di tempat biasa ya! ]_

Dengan sigap jari-jari Baekhyun mengetik kalimat balasan.

_[Ya...begitulah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu]_

—

Minggu kelima, Baekhyun agak lebih telat dari biasanya. Dia melirik jam di ponselnya, beberapa menit lagi sebelum kereta yang biasa dia naiki datang. Perjalanan menuju stasiun memang padat, karena ini adalah jam sibuk, tidak hanya berhadapan dengan orang biasa, Baekhyun juga harus melewati beberapa pedagang yang menawarinya ini dan itu. Kembali Baekhyun melirik jam di ponselnya.

_Oh tidak! Kereta kedua pasti sudah berangkat. Tsk, sial._

Ingin sekali dia menyalahkan tugas yang diberikan gurunya, tapi tidak bisa, karena itu memang kewajiban sebagai ketua kelas. Peluh mulai membasahi keningnya dan ketika Baekhyun sampai di tangga teratas, matanya menangkap sesuatu…ah tepatnya seseorang. Sosok itu ada di sana, pemuda berkulit tan itu berdiri dengan posisi sama dan ekspresi mengantuk terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya, pemuda itu pun menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal habis berlari.

"Menunggu kereta,"

"Kau tidak ketinggalan kereta kan?"

Dia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun seraya menaikan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin kondekturnya tidak membiarkan keretaku datang. Kau sendiri tidak ketinggalan kereta?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan memandang jauh ke arah seberang, tempat duduk berlapis besi yang biasa dia pandangi, kini kosong.

"Aku bertanya pada kondekturnya, dan dia mengatakan kalau kereta yang kutunggu salah. Itu bukan keretaku. Dia kondektur yang baik dan bahkan dia tersenyum padaku," ujar Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian minggu lalu. Malam di mana dia mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah mengira jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol, setidaknya dia sudah memastikan satu hal dan kali ini Baekhyun ingin memastikan satu hal lagi.

Peluit panjang terdengar diikuti dengan suara sang kondektur. "Kereta akan datang. Harap berdiri di belakang garis putih!" teriaknya lantang.

"Akhirnya aku membiarkan kereta itu pergi…" Baekhyun kini menghadap ke arah pemuda berkulit tan itu, "karena ada kereta lain yang menungguku," lanjutnya sambil menatap mata pemuda itu, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi jawaban. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "mungkin ini terlambat…tapi aku ingin naik kereta pertama,"

Pintu kereta mulai terbuka, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kereta. Pemuda itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyum terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

—

Minggu keenam, Baekhyun pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Terima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang mengajaknya kabur dari pelajaran tambahan. "Kau harus mentraktir ranmyun, ok?" ucap Chanyeol sebelum mereka berpisah dan menunggu di jalur kereta masing-masing.

Baekhyun sedikit melakukan _gambling_, kemungkinan yang dia pasang adalah 30:70 dan Baekhyun memilih kemungkinan terkecil, karena dia tidak seperti sahabat karibnya yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri besar.

Peluit panjang berbunyi, pertanda kereta akan segera datang. Ini kereta pertama, dan hari ini Baekhyun ingin naik kereta pertama. Kereta itu berhenti dan mulai membukakan pintu untuk para penumpang, orang-orang yang berada di sektar Baekhyun mulai berjalan masuk, berusaha menjadi yang tercepat agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun sedikit tertahan, dia menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia ragu. Apakah ini jawaban yang tepat?

_Ikuti kata hatimu_, itu yang Chanyeol katakan tempo hari.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti kata hatinya. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta, namun matanya terus memandang ke arah pintu masuk stasiun, berharap seseorang itu datang.

"Kereta akan segera berangkat!" Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika mendengar teriakan sang kondektur.

Dia mendengus, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin, tidak ada kereta yang menunggunya. Mungkin itu hanya khayalannya semata. Mungkin itu hanya rasa simpati. Setidaknya hari ini Baekhyun mengikuti kata hatinya, menaiki kereta pertama yang datang dan tidak menahan kereta yang seharusnya lewat.

"Pak, pak tunggu! Saya ingin naik!" teriakan yang terdengar sebelum pintu tertutup. Baekhyun mengenal suara itu, matanya mulai mencari di antara kerumunan orang dan dia menemukan sosok pemuda itu, sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

Baekhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan dia berada di dalam dekapan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan sayup-sayup dia mendengar, "kukira aku kehilanganmu," di antara degupan jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan. Entah ini milik Baekhyun atau milik pemuda itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya setelah beberapa menit berhadapan dengan dada bidang milik pemuda itu. Di antara beribu-ribu kalimat yang dipikirkan olehnya, hanya satu yang terucap.

"Kau ternyata datang,"

Senyuman hangat terulas di wajah pemuda itu, mungkin akan menjadi satu hal yang Baekhyun paling suka. Ah, sejak kapan pemuda ini menjadi tampan?

"Kondektur mengatakan kalau aku bisa menaiki kereta ini. Terima kasih telah menunggu,"

Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan pemuda itu, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih telah menunggu,"

"Aku Kim Jongin, kelas 10 SMA Param,"

"Byun Baekhyun, kelas 11 SMA Kirin,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, hyung."

.

.

_"If a train doesn't stop at your station, it's simply because it's not your train. Don't try to flag down the conductor and convince them to stop there, even if their own map says that they should just keep going. You may not realize it, but there's another train trying to come toward you, unable to get into your station because a train that doesn't belong there is being delayed there by your intensity" — Marriane Williams_

_._

_._

**END**


End file.
